my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uknkdarian
Physical Appearence They're basically a pure black macaw with a entirely black beak. So they're all black avian sentients that closely resemble Pyqpypaqalqharians. They are a peaceful race and takes a lot of dislike for them to actually hate you. Males may 50% of time have dark purple markings or tints of it on their feathers but are still black, females may 80% of the time have dark blood colored markings or tint of it on their feather and are still black. Males are smaller then females and females are somewhat more dominate then males. Both genders have breasts and female human-like genitalia. Eye color can range from any color. Personality They're pacifists and really don't want any war or destructive forces being upon their kind. Many of them kind, nice, friendly and optimistic. However some of them are pessimistic, timid, shy and oppressive to themselves. They sometimes tend to be to hard on themselves and to shy to talk with random people, most notably males tend to be hard on themselves and are shy. However females aren't usually that pessimistic. Many of them are joyous, optimism and kind. Diet They're completely herbivores. Protein is acquired from nuts They love many soups that have fruits, herbs and vegetables in it. They so have plants that make many types of broth for the soup and it's completely vegetarian. It will only have grains, vegetables, fruits and herbs. They are lactose intolerant since they don't have milk product ping animals. So dont give them milk, cheese, yogurt, etc. Marriage and Reproduction Marriage is free will and are free to choose who they wish to marry. Homosexuality is not looked down upon in ether gender. They usually chose a partner for life and divorce is very rare amount this species. Mating is more domesticated and sophisticated then other races since females of other races act like a primitive man when it comes to mating. Males aren't abused and aren't forced to mate with a female, they're asked if they're comfortable about it first before they do it. As with 93% of my avian races, females and males can give birth, their eggs are a dark purple for males and dark orange for females. They will hatch from 3-4 weeks. A newborn can speak and move within a year. Clothing Actually since both genders are almost equal except that males are slightly not equal to females, there's really no rules about clothing. However there are preferences by gender. Females prefer wearing tank top like shirts and wear shorts, while males lean more towards tribal looking clothing that shows most of their body. Both genders prefer it to be natural and not artificial, so females clothes are made of from the Curka Plant, ( Curka is just like cotton except its fresh all year and it's fibers don't shrink when water is atouched. ) and males have grass or palm frond bras and skirts. It rare to see a male wearing a shirt and shorts and rare to see a female with a loincloth and bra on. Culture Males are only allowed to be shamans that use staffs and magic. But anyone can be a spellcaster though. Males are said to be more kinetic to many elements. But as said, anyone can be a spellcaster. They have an anarchy society. They have no giver meant and everyone can do what they wish. Association with Plants and Animals Their planet may not have forests but about every 20 feet there's a 4 mile tall Kyji Palm which resembles the tall and skinny fan palms of earth except have three hundred foot fronds and don't have dried or dead fronds at the bottom of the crown since they breaks off as soon as wind speeds up. The have smooth bark and have Kyji fruit which are shaped like mangos and tastes like cherry, blueberry and Raspberry combined and are a indigo color. Along the mile inward rocky and gravel coastlines are many Xzilya Palms which are 120ft and have rough bark and fan fronds but are flexible like coconut palms. Fruits are Narangi colored and resemble pomagranetes except taste like a sour peach. Grass covers every inch of land except the coasts. Many hills, highlands and mountains cover the land. Many of the animals resemble to look like plants. So they will make excellent biologists and botanists, but since they're in the same galaxy as the Pyqpypaqalqharians, so they're neglected by all the other galaxies. So every race doesn't care about them since they believe they've descended from the Pyqpypaqalqharians, which is true but aren't evil and aggressive like other races are. They believe this as males usually carry staves with a moon with a PalmTree inside with a chunk of Silver Flecked Lapis Lazuli inside the PalmTree's center, which controls weather and water along with earth, darkness, air, acid, poison and lightning, so they think they're a omnipotent race. Also their homeworld is 23dark, foggy and not so light. So they believe they're under the darkness element, so they're neglected by outsiders of the galaxy. One day they should prove that their prophecy is erroneous. A Conclusion May Be Made As Uknkdarians for best example, other races are now wondering if all avian races have ancestry to Pyqpypaqalqharians which many now want to study the Pyqpypaqalqharians and they say if this is true, then all avian races may have semi-supernatural powers. However some say if this is true, the Pyqpypaqalqharians will mostly have more bondage to specific avian races and they'll be granted omipotent powers, if the Pyqpypaqalqharians ever leave their planet. And some say that if the Pyqpypaqalqharians do leave their galaxy, they'll cause havoc and destruction throughout space, destroying stars, knocking planets of their orbits, disintegrate galaxies, wipe races from existence, change anything they wished and make disasters of unimaginable power. Which I'll say this out loud they're not like that and won't let mortal or quasi supernatural beings suffer from the most powerful beings in existence. They're omnipotent but are pacified race and don't like destruction or war. Pyqpypaqalqharians want to HELP out with their supreme powers not destroy. However their are individuals who say "What if Pyqpypaqalqharians aren't close to being like that? What if we're just scared to meet an omnipotent race? What if they're a nice race?" and will constantly try to get to Pyqpypaqalqha to meet them. Then actually they're usually neglected by their own kind and others, since they believe they're friendly.